The show must go on
by Blackwitch31
Summary: What happens when a certain tiger decides to insult a Masterpiece? Well... the hell gets loose and things happen.


_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats and the Lyrics aren't mine! The Lyrics belong to the Queen... only the plot and the OC are mine!_

* * *

_This was a crazy idea I had while I was listening to the music "We Will Rock You" with the kids at the kindergarten._

_Also was due to one thing that happened to me as well... someone decided to say that my music preferences are crap and for junkies... but that is a total lie! Yes, I like several kinds of music including techno and Trance, and we must respect that._

_And like I said the music is one of my muses and this time the Queen is the real culprit!_

_So...What happens when a certain tiger decides to insult a masterpiece? Well... the hell gets loose and things happen._

_The other Thundercats loved too and watched Maxine giving a lesson to Tygra._

_By the way... the Lyrics aren't mine ok, they belong to the Queen, Ok? It is just to complement the story!_

_Sorry if this chapter is short!_

_I thank you for all the favorites and lovely feedback!_

* * *

**The show must go on**

Maxine is relaxing a little, as the days have been very tiring for her, the last tournament she participated had exhausted her.

And at that moment she's relaxing a bit by listening to one of her favorite Bands... the Queen, has a PEN inserted into one of the drives of the reader that Panthro had made to her, to listen and see audio, all in the Lair's Living Room... and the music is at its highest volume and it's playing for her delight.

She has her eyes closed to internalize the music itself, and even pretends she plays like the Queen's Guitarist.

The others don't understand why she behaves that way, it looks like the lair is going down with that whole noise, did she get mad? Panthro only explains to the others, "She decided to go to the living room to listen to music!" Tygra gets incredulous, "Do you call that music? For Thundera, she's destroying the Lair with all that noise!" Panthro crosses his arms, "Say that next to her and you'll see what happens to you!"

Lion-O only says while listening to the music, "I even like the music!" And he continues to hear, delighting himself, "Who would those humans be?" Cheetara replies, "That's going to have to be you asking!"

Then Bengali comes in listening to the song, "Woha... spectacular... Look at this rhythm! I guess it's Maxine right?" Panthro nods, "Yes... is one of her favorite bands." Bengali raises the eye, "Band?" Panthro nods, "Yes, a group of humans who make music with various instruments and there's one who sings!" The white tiger states, "So that was the music in Maxine's Time!" Panthro waves, "Yes... but there were various kinds of music!" Tygra interrupts, "They claim that this noise is music… well… this is crap!" Cheetara just says to him, "I don't know what you have against this song, Tygra!" The other one is silent...

Then they start listening to a Queen theme, "Heaven For Everyone."

_[Intro]__  
__This could be heaven__  
__This could be heaven__  
__This could be heaven for everyone_

_[Verse 1]__  
__In these days of cool reflection__  
__You come to me and everything seems alright__  
__In these days of cold affections__  
__You sit by me and everything's fine_

Lion-O begins to listen to the theme, being delighted, because it refers to something that everyone deserves ... go to a better place...

_[Chorus]__  
__This could be heaven for everyone__  
__This world could be fed, this world could be fun__  
__This could be heaven for everyone__  
__This world could be free, this world could be one_

_[Verse 2]__  
__In this world of cool deception__  
__Just your smile can smooth my ride__  
__These troubled days of cruel rejection, hmm__  
__You come to me, soothe my troubled mind_

And that in fact, it is true, despite having a burden of leadership, this theme gives him hope that everything will go well for darker things are...

_[Chorus]__  
__Yeah, this could be heaven for everyone__  
__This world could be fed, this world could be fun__  
__This should be love for everyone, yeah__  
__This world should be free, this world could be one__  
__We should bring love to our daughters and sons__  
__Love, love, love, this could be heaven for everyone_

_[Bridge]__  
__You know that__  
__This could be heaven for everyone__  
__This could be heaven for everyone_

_[Verse 3]__  
__Listen, what people do to other souls__  
__They take their lives - destroy their goals__  
__Their basic pride and dignity__  
__Is stripped and torn and shown no pity__  
__When this should be heaven for everyone_

Bengali when looking at Lion-O immediately realizes what he's thinking, and the music he's listening to describes exactly what the two feel at that very moment, who doesn't realize anything is Tygra, and Cheetara realizes by saying, "You know Tygra you have no tact to feel what we all feel at this moment, you only think about what you had in the past and right now your vanity blinds you, showing no openness to new horizons!"

Tygra shoots," Maxine lives in the past!" Panthro just responds a little boring, "Not at all... Maxine lives for the Future, using ALL her knowledge, she COMES from the Past but has the look on the FUTURE, which you don't see!" Tygra is astonished by what he just heard and just says, "I'm going to end this!" Panthro warns;

**"Don't do it Tygra!"**

The other never heard and get out of there going to the living room, where Maxine is, and everyone follows him by telling each other, "Tygra will regret it!" Cheetara just says, "I want to see Maxine put him in due place!"

With Tygra...

He comes into the room, and Maxine repairs and only lowers the volume, "What Tygra, the music is too loud?" He replies, "That song? Ppppffftttt!" She starts to have an eye twitching, "WHAT?!" He replies, "You almost destroy the lair with this noise!" She begins to become incredulous, "Come again!?" He's approaching, "Turn it off!" Maxine gets her eye twitching again... at the same time a new Queen theme rolls, "We Will Rock You"...

_Buddy you're a boy make big noise_

_Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your Banner all over the place_

_We will we will rock you_

_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_

She begins to pop the bones of her fingers by hearing, "You are deaf, Maxine? Or do you want me to repeat it?" She just says to him, "You got a nerve here... how dare you?!" The music keeps rolling...

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_We will we will rock you  
(Sing it out!)  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place_

Without both realizing it, there is an audience watching the exchange of words between Tygra and Maxine, and things are not at all famous between the two, and Lion-O begins to see that Tygra goes to take the PEN, and listens;

"Don't you dare move that PEN or insult one of my favorite bands, you asshole!" He turns around, "This isn't music!" And watch Freddie Mercury's image setting the rhythm while he sings...

_We will we will rock you_

_(Sing it!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Everybody)_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Alright)_

When the theme ends and he just says, "He doesn't even have talent!" That was the last drop, to her, the eyes look like two flames, and he saw her look... she could scare Mumm-Ra just with just her look! Then...she advances on him;

**"HOW DARE YOU OFFEND THE QUEEN VOCALIST?! HE WAS A GENIUS!"**

Panthro looks at Lion-O and then to the scene in front of him, "Uh Oh…Tygra... will pay dearly!" As soon as he said that, everyone saw Maxine slap him and then kicked him into his crotch… making Tygra howl like a wolf clinging to his private parts, writhing in pain, and hear her saying while salutes the masterpiece she was listening to.

**"God Save the Queen!"**

And it increases the volume of music by listening to another theme, without being bothered by anyone.

"By Jaga… Maxine is a hellfire!" Lion-O agrees, "Tygra may be her friend, but this time he passed the boundaries!" Cheetara agrees immediately, "Yes... he insulted the vocalist, what a great lack of respect!" Bengali makes a remark, "Maxine also likes Thunderian music, and has danced it!" Then they hear from behind, "And she's tolerant and respects our culture!" Everyone saw themselves seeing Linx-O accompanied by Pumyra and the children, Snarf and Snarfer go after bringing some food.

"What does Tygra do on the floor?" They ask the two Snarfs, one answer is given, "He insulted the music and the human who sang it, Maxine put it KO!" Linx-O smiles, "It's well done, who tells him to disrespect the culture of others? Let it be a lesson to him!" And they all laughed.

The music is turned off, and when Maxine sees the crowd...

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Panthro holds on to him, "Well..." She looks at Tygra lying on the floor, "Haven't you seen everything?" Everybody nods, "Yes." She just tells them, "Who told him to insult one of the greatest Geniuses in Music?" Then adds, "He could have asked me to lower the sound, politely that I would do it without problems! But since he's an asshole, he preferred to be rude!"

Hunger tightens and everyone decided to go to the Dining room, but help the two Snarfs with the platters, they were too heavy for the two to carry.

Tygra lies on the ground, lamenting his luck, as he got hurt after everything he said to Maxine, and learned that no one but no one insults the memory of FREDDIE MERCURY, near Maxine, for her, he was one of the greatest Geniuses of music.

And heard her say in the distance,

_**"You know guys, The Show has to go on!"**_ One of the phrases the Queen Singer said in one of his songs.

And let himself be on the ground... at that moment he doesn't dare face Maxine!

End?

* * *

_Damn, like one of them, said...Maxine is a hellfire!_

_I appreciate constructive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
